A Leaf Changes Color
by Wajeena
Summary: Just as a leaf changes its color every Autumn, so can Draco. But he can't do it alone. He finds help from someone he never thought would...
1. Where are they Now?

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all related characters and instances are the property of J.K. Rowling.  
  
A/N: Set in the gang's seventh year. Draco is, of course, still an arrogant stuck-up bastard, but hopefully not for long. Hermione attempts to change him, but everyone knows you cannot change a person, they can only change themselves. I hope to concentrate on all characters and instances, as opposed to strictly Draco-Hermione instances. Rated R for adult content; swearing, sexual encounters and the like. My first attempt at a story, all reviews welcome, even if you don't like my story because all feed back will really help me to improve. Enjoy!  
  
A Leaf Changes Colors-Chapter 1  
  
~Where are They Now?  
  
Harry James Potter just turned 17 years old. It was currently 12:01 A.M on July 31st, and though Harry should have been celebrating, he was of course stuck in his Aunt and Uncle's home who had strictly forbidden any happiness to even peek around a corner and look at Harry. Harry allowed himself a brief memory of his previous year; as it had been a very good one. Voldemort, very surprisingly, had kept mostly to himself throughout the year, only allowing his Death Eaters to make discreet attacks on Muggles throughout the year. Nothing too big that the Ministry bothered itself with, except of course to perform Memory Charms. This of course still angered Harry beyond belief, for he was strictly opposed to any death, even if it was a Muggle. In the interim, Harry allowed himself to have a generally carefree year, playing Captain and Seeker to the Gryffindor House Quidditch Team. He had led his team to victory against the Slytherins in the final match of the year, mush to the distaste of Draco Malfoy. Speaking of which, Harry thought, he hasn't really bothered the Famous Trio at all, aside from the unpleasant "Mudblood." "Weasel," and "Potty." Snape of course still disliked the Trio, but more so even now for all three had made it into his NEWT Potions class.  
After the death of Sirius Black, Harry pushed himself as far as he could with his Occlumancy lessons, which, thankfully, Dumbledore had decided to take over in the managing of. Harry was now an expert in Occlumency, preventing Voldemort from ever entering his mind again, and, Harry gleefully noted, allowed him to read other people's minds on command; but Harry generally strayed form this because the guilt of invading another's privacy had overwhelmed him. Still, being able to read their minds enabled Harry to note if a person was being truthful or not, which seemed to always come in handy.* Ron had since given up with his crush on Hermione, and has been blissfully persuing Luna Lovegood for the better part of 8 months now. Luna was still quite the strange one, but Harry and Hermione looked past that for Ron's sake, and have come to appreciate Luna as a very good friend, whose loyalty was never to be doubted.  
Back in the present, Harry sighed and rolled over, smiling to himself as he remembered all of the happy memories, save the deaths of many innocent people, he had experienced the previous year. Sleep was slowly approaching, but not before Harry put up his incredibly strong mind shield...  
  
Meanwhile, Draco Malfoy was also lying awake, thinking to himself about the day's events. Upon his father's request, no demand, Draco had gotten a job working for Scotland's Dragon Facility, cleaning up unpleasant things and feeding the magnificent beasts from afar. Apart from that though, Draco's mentor, as he had come to call him, Thaddeus James (or rather T.J.) was more than willing to show Draco the reigns, teaching him everything he knew about dragons, and allowing late night visits into the pens so Draco could get a close-up look. Draco never appreciated dragons as much as he did now, and was quite proud that his name meant "dragon." Sweeping up large amounts of dung 12 hours a day under the blazing sun let Draco acquire quite a lot of muscle and a very nice tan. Practically a 180 from the skinny, pale boy that left Hogwarts only months before. He couldn't wait for an opportunity to beat Potty and Weasel to a pulp...  
  
It seems that more than one person was lying awake in the very early morning of July 31st. Ron Weasley was excitedly anticipating the arrival of his best friends and girlfriend in just a few hours. All were to be arriving via Floo Powder at around 6 o'clock. Together they would be going to Diagon Alley to buy all their school supplies, then spend the rest of the summer just hanging out at the Burrow. It was also Harry's Birthday, and Ron gleefully thought of the surprise party the Weasley's along with Hermione and Luna had planned for him. It was going to be a good day...  
  
Unsurprisingly, Hermione Granger was also lying awake, contemplating which homework assignment she wished to attack first thing in the morning before going to the Weasley's. Hermione was slightly nervous about her visit this summer. She had again used Sleek-Easy's Hair potion on a whim this summer, but a new and improved permanent kind. Hermione was fearful of everyone's reaction, as she no longer had her bushy hair trademark. She herself was pleased, and she supposed that was all that mattered. She was never one for being concerned about her looks, but after applying the potion only once herself, she virtually never had to worry about her hair again, and this was what had pleased her. Hermione also had a part time job as a lifeguard at the local swimming pool, swimming being a secret passion of hers she never had the time to persue at Hogwarts, also given the fact there was no pool at Hogwarts. Hermione promised herself to ask Dumbledore about it though, vowing to make room in her busy schedule to keep up with her swimming. Though always the ever-conscience book worm, Hermione wanted to make it a point of not being so strict with her friends, fearing that they were slowly becoming estranged, and annoyed with her constant nagging. If they wanted to do poorly with their work, then that was their choice and she was powerless to stop it. Needless to say, Hermione had a lot of promises to keep up with this year...  
  
A/N: There you go kids. Short, I know but it's just the beginning! I'm working to get another chapter up and running soon to follow through with everything. I really hope that this chapter doesn't lead you to believe that this story is just like every other Draco/Hermione story, where Hermione becomes beautiful, catches the eye of the oh-so-sexy Draco, and they live to be happy together, much to the dislike of Harry and Ron. Yeah, now that that's off my chest... Please review, even if you don't like it. I need your suggestions!  
  
*~ I distinctly remember reading an AU story where Harry was an Auror and had to simply look into one's eyes to tell if they were lying or not. I do not remember the title nor the author, so if anyone does, could you please tell me? When I was writing this I had no intention of copying or anything, but after reading it through I realized how similar it sounded to another's story. So yeah, again I don't mean to copy! I hope to slightly change Harry's ability to tell between lie and truth, but just the same I would like to e-mail the author of the other story to say what's going on. Okay that was probably longer than necessary, but oh well.  
  
Ciao! 


	2. The Party

A/N: I'm not going to put a Disclaimer on every chapter, hoping that the one from Chapter One will suffice. On with the story!  
  
A Leaf Changes Colors-Chapter Two ~The Party  
  
Harry awoke several hours later, still sleepy but rather excited for his departure in one hour. He bounded out of bed and quickly threw what few possessions he owned into his trunk, dressed quickly and put Hedwig's cage on top of his trunk. After checking his watch he saw that he only had...56 minutes to waste before the Weasley's would come and get him. Deciding to take a page out of Hermione's book, he opened his trunk and grabbed his Potions book in attempts to rid himself of some homework. 50 minutes later Harry once again put everything away and made his way downstairs to wait. He grabbed a piece of stale toast his Aunt left for him, and sat on the couch in front of his glaring relatives. "I just want you to know boy that if those freak friends of yours hadn't threatened me into this, I would not allow you to go anywhere this summer!" barked Uncle Vernon. Harry merely rolled his eyes, wondering why hid Uncle even wasted his breath on such a petty comment.  
Minutes later something large with flaming red hair tumbled out of the fireplace sputtering wildly with the amount of soot that had gone into this mouth. "Hey Ron!" Harry called to his friend after helping him up and dusting him off. "Hiya Harry," Ron responded, casting a wary eye around the room and stopping to look at the dumbfounded Dursleys. "Oops," he said after seeing the mess he made. "Sorry about that," he offered, but Uncle Vernon would have none of it. "How dare you come bounding into my home without an invitation, only to reduce my living room to filth-" only to be cut off in the middle of his rant as Harry threw some Floo Powder into the fireplace and disappeared, shortly followed by Ron.  
The two friends emerged seconds later in the living room of the Weasley household, which was decorated with all sorts of balloons and streamers with an enchanted banner that read "Happy Birthday Harry!" Harry emerged to all sorts of shouts of "Happy Birthday!" from all his friends and extended family. He looked around bewilderedly and smiled. Ron came tumbling out of the fireplace seconds later, tripping Harry and they both went sprawling across the floor, knocking people over as they went. Pretty soon the whole room was lying on the floor, nursing an arm or a leg, all covered in soot. Everyone looked around, and simultaneously burst out laughing. It was then that Harry noticed Hermione's new look, and openly gaped. "Hermione!" he called, "What'd you do to your hair?" "You don't like it?" she nervously asked. "No it's brilliant!" he exclaimed. "Oh," she sighed, relieved. She then proceeded to tell him of her summer and asked of his. Things went on as this for the rest of the night, everyone catching up with the others.  
Harry sat down to a rather large cake with a picture of Dolores Umbridge shaking her finger at him magiced on the front. Harry chuckled at this, as he cut a piece for himself right out of Umbridge's head. He later opened presents, saving the ones from Hermione, Ron, and Luna for later when they were by themselves. Bidding everyone a goodnight, and thanking everyone profusely, Harry and his gang headed upstairs. Upon entering Ron's room and sitting on his bed, Harry first opened Luna's present, which was a year's free subscription to "The Quibbler." After thanking Luna, Harry moved onto Ron's gift. After removing the Chuddley Cannons wrapping paper, Harry saw that Ron had given him his complete collection of Chocolate Frogs cards. "But Ron," he protested, but ceased after Ron held up his hand and smiled. "It's my most treasured possession next to my broom stick, and I know you'll take good care of them," he responded. Lastly, Harry opened Hermione's elegantly wrapped parcel. Inside was a beautiful black leather- bound book. Opening it, Harry saw it was a rather old book called "The Ultimate Defense Against the Dark Arts." "Where did you get this?" he asked. "Dumbledore gave it to me at the end of the year, and I figured you'd get more use out of it than I would," she replied casually with a shrug. "Thanks, all of you," Harry said with emotion, still not used to presents on his birthday, and the trouble everyone went through to throw him a party. "I think it's time for bed!" Hermione said, noticing Harry choking up slightly. "Good idea," Luna said, catching on. "But it's only-" Ron was cut off as Luna roughly elbowed him in the ribs. "Oh right," he said, looking at Harry "You can sleep in my room mate, there's a sleeping bag just over there." "Thanks Ron," Harry said, pulling out the bag and almost immediately falling into a deep slumber, not before putting up his mind shield. Hermione quietly stepped out of the room, followed by Luna after giving Ron a goodnight kiss. Hermione sighed at the sign of affection, wishing she herself had someone to share that with.  
  
Back at Malfoy Manor, Draco was nursing a bad burn on his right arm just above the wrist. As much as it hurt, Draco couldn't be mad at the Dragon, Sita was her name, for she was just a young one and was unaware of the random bursts of fire that she expelled. Sita was a beautiful deep black color, a Hungarian Horntail in fact, and was surprisingly gentle considering the nature of her relatives. She had no problem with Draco coming right up to stroke her and hand feed her. He was quickly forming a deep bond with the dragon. Unknown to Draco, T.J. was observing him and Sita from afar, chuckling evilly as he now had something to blackmail Draco with.  
Draco groaned not wanting to get out of bed as the house elf Korby announced that his mother wanted to see him. Ever since Lucius went to Azkaban, his mother was slowly gaining back the personality she had before marriage. Narcissa Malfoy was once a very warm and caring person, but had since turned to ice after being forced to marry the bastard that raped her all the time, befouling her and making her feel like that which is less than dirt. Narcissa wasn't really sure how to act with Lucius not around, but with help from her son she was on her way to a happier personality. Draco loved his mother more than anything in the world, but right now he just wanted to sleep his pain away. Thinking that his mother could probably heal his burn for him, he slowly got out of bed and made his way through the large halls to the massive study where his mother presided. "Hello Draco," his mother warmly greeted him. "Hey Mum," he responded, "do you think you could heal something for me?" "Absolutely," she said, getting up to see him. After observing his wound she simply flicked her wand, muttered a few words Draco did not catch, and he instantly felt relief from his pain and a nice warm fuzzy feeling moving up his arm. "Thanks very much," he said, "what did you want to see me for?" "I'm going to Diagon Alley first thing in the morning to do some shopping and I wanted to know if you would like to come along so you can get your school things," she said. "Sure thing Mum," he replied, before quickly hugging Narcissa good night and hurrying off to his warm bed. If anyone ever saw him hugging his mother, he knew he would never hear the end of it...  
  
A/N: Yay two down, who knows how many more to go! I'm guessing you know where the next chapter is going, hope it's not too typical. Reading through this I'm sensing it's getting off to a rough start, meaning I hope it's not too boring. This being my first story, I hope it gets better with time. Reviews are most welcome! Stick with me I promise it will get better!  
  
Ciao! 


	3. Malfoy Manor?

A/N: A special thanks to my first reviewer Ash! This chapter is for you:  
  
A Leaf Changes Color- Chapter 3 ~To Diagon Alley We Go  
  
Hermione was abruptly awoken the next morning by Ron who seemed to be yelling at the top of lungs. Stretching, Hermione listened more closely but could not discern any actual words coming from Ron. Deciding she may as well get up as it was impossible to go back to sleep now, she dragged herself out of bed, grabbed her toothbrush, shampoo, and some clothes, and headed to the shower. Hermione turned on the hot water full blast and let it burn away any sleepiness she still possessed. She slowly began to wash away the grime of the previous day, chuckling to herself as she could still hear Ron yelling. Finishing her wonderfully refreshing shower, she stepped out and decided to dress in Muggle clothing for the day, because robes were simply too hot to wear at this time of year. After brushing her teeth, she pulled on some rather low and tight fitting jeans (buying them at the discretion of Ginny) followed by a simple yet elegant tank top that covered her enough to be modest, but leaving a little to tease. After applying a very small amount of make-up, Hermione simply brushed her long auburn locks and let the permanent potion do its thing.  
  
Satisfied wither appearance, Hermione left the bathroom to find a very disgruntled Ginny sitting on her bed. "What's up Gin?" Hermione casually asked? "Oh nothing, except that Fred and George stopped by this morning and decided to hex Ron to sound like a banshee every time he opens his mouth, and they have now conveniently forgot the counter-curse," she replied in a testy tone. Hermione laughed out loud to this, but immediately stopped after getting a look from Ginny. "It's not funny you're right," Hermione quickly said. Ginny shrugged, allowing an ever so slight smile to grace her lips. "Well, might as well go get something to eat before the banshee gets to it," she said, as both girls started laughing as they walked downstairs.  
  
Ginny and Hermione entered the kitchen to a very flustered Mrs. Weasley attempting to both get breakfast on the table and calm Ron down enough to not open his mouth anymore. It wasn't until Luna walked right up to Ron and placed a wet one on his lips did he shut up, and Mrs. Weasley quickly muttered a few choice words that cured Ron instantly. "Thank you very much dear I do believe that did the trick," said Mrs. Weasley, handing out a rather large plate of toast around the table. "No problem Mrs. W," replied Luna, winking at a blushing Ron. "Ah Harry there you are! Are you ready to go to Diagon Alley everybody?" Mrs. Weasley asked the lot. She was responded with a multitude of "yeahs" and excited smiles from everybody. Mrs. Weasley then handed every one their respective letters, all of them scrambling to finish their breakfast.  
  
It wasn't until Hermione got up from the table that everyone noticed her ensemble. She received open mouth stares from all the males in the room, save Mr. Weasley. Ron received a punch in the stomach from Luna, and Ginny, who still fancied Harry, decided to kick him from under the table anyway. Both boys gave grunts, and the twins continued to stare and give catcalls just the same. "Stop it boys! Hermione is a growing girl and has nothing to be ashamed of," scolded Mrs. Weasley, much to Hermione's embarrassment. Everyone just giggled behind their hands as they all headed for the fireplace to Floo, much to Harry's distaste.  
  
"Alright Ron, you and Luna go first dears," said Mrs. Weasley. Ron and Luna both grabbed some Floo Powder and shouted "Diagon Alley!" to the green flames simultaneously, both disappearing in the fireplace. "Okay you next Harry and Ginny," said Mr. Weasley as he pulled on his coat. Everyone had taken a page from Hermione's book and decided to wear Muggle clothing. On this particular morning Mr. Weasley was wearing bright purple golf pants with a moth-eaten Weasley sweater with an "A" on the front, along with a coat that seemed to have been a patchwork quilt in a previous life. Trying hard not to laugh, Hermione watched as Harry and Ginny too disappeared into the flames. "Alright and now you Hermione," called Mrs. Weasley, snapping Hermione out of her daze. Hermione noted that she was the only teen not traveling with a partner, as Fred and George had already Apparated out. Sighing quietly to herself, she picked up a handful of powder, threw it into the fire, stepped in and was about to yell "Diagon Alley" when Errol, the family owl, came zooming through the window, hitting Hermione in the chest. Knowing that the Floo Powder only worked for so long before the fire would return to normal and probably burn Hermione to a crisp, she tried to throw Errol out. Mr. Weasley quickly grabbed Errol, and without thinking called out the name that was noted as the return address on the letter. Questioningly, Arthur said, "Malfoy Manor?"  
  
Draco Malfoy woke with a start when he heard a high-pitched scream coming from his mother's room. Bounding from his bed brushing off the fact he was only in his boxers, Draco ran as fast as he could down the hall to his mother's quarters. Opening the door he immediately saw his mother quivering in her bed pointing at the fireplace. Looking across the room, Draco saw something rather large moving around in it. Grabbing the nearest thing he could, which just so happened to be a flower vase, he cautiously approached the fireplace, vase raised above his head. Soon he heard coughing and sputtering coming from the mysterious figure, and Draco could tell it was that of a female. Just as Draco was about to strike the person, he heard his mother yell, "No!" form across the room. Turning his head back to look at her, he did not realize the intruder scramble out of the fireplace and retreat to the far side of the room and cower in the corner. "It's just a young girl!" his mother called, as Draco turned back to see that the girl was missing from the fireplace. Turning around in a fast circle he saw where she went to and angrily approached her. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing in my mother's room?" he demanded. "Malfoy?" was the only response he got. "What the-," but Draco was cut off as Hermione Granger herself stood up, brushed all the soot off her, and glared angrily at him. "Just what the fuck do you think you're doing you bastard?!?" she yelled. "What am I doing? Excuse me Mudblood but I do believe this is my house and you have just broken into and scared my mother half to death!" he screamed back at her.  
  
As they continued to scream insults back and forth, neither realized the state of dress the other was in. It wasn't until Narcissa cleared her throat loudly that either stopped an looked at her. "Please excuse me for the interruption but I am rather hungry and you two are blocking the way to the door," she said airily, as both immediately scrambled away from each other and stared at Narcissa. "Thank you very much," she said, "and dear I have no idea who you are but you are more than welcome to eat breakfast here with us this fine morning." "Oh no she's not mother!" Draco yelled. "I'll have you know that she's a filthy Mudblood who is currently befouling our home with her mere presence right now!" he screamed. "Draco!" his mother said angrily, "you will never, ever, speak about a lady like that ever again do you understand me?" "Yes mother," he grumbled, much to the delight of Hermione. "By the way dear I am Narcissa Malfoy," she said, "and who might you be?" "Hermione Granger, ma'am," Hermione responded politely. "Excellent, now how about you join me downstairs and tell me how you happened upon this place hmm?" relied Narcissa with a motherly tone. "Oh thank you but I really must be getting back, I'm sure everyone's worried about me..." started Hermione, but stopped when she saw that Narcissa would not budge. Reluctantly Hermione followed the older woman, vowing to get back as soon as possible.  
  
As soon as the women left the room, Draco openly gaped to himself. He still could not believe what had just happened, and was furious with his mother for scolding him in front of a Mudblood. Seconds later Draco thought on the outfit Hermione was wearing, and inwardly smiled at how nice she had filled out over the summer. He sighed aloud and retreated back to his room to get dressed.  
  
Meanwhile back at the Weasley household, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were frantically running about the house trying to figure out what to do. Ron had just come back through the fireplace to say that Hermione never showed up. You see, as far as the Weasley's knew Hermione had went to Diagon Alley as planned, neither realizing that Arthur had caused her to unexpectedly arrive at the Malfoy Manor. Upon opening the letter, Arthur found that it was from Narcissa asking Arthur to forward an important document to the Ministry of Magic for her. What were they to do?  
  
A/N: Yay three chapters up! Just the very beginning bits of the plot begin to unfold now, hopefully a bit more by tonight! Please Review, your opinions mean a lot! 


	4. Escaping

A/N: If you have kindly reviewed my story so far, I'm going to put your name at the bottom of every chapter from now on. Also I wanted to point out a few of my mistakes in the previous chapters. First, I said Lucius demanded Draco get a job, but in the second chapter I noted that Lucius was in fact in Azkaban. So, lets all just pretend that Narcissa wanted Draco to get a job shall we? Also I put Hermione in this skimpy outfit because it was too hot to wear robes, but then went on to say Arthur was wearing a sweater and a coat. Not likely huh? So, now lets just pretend he's just got a sweater on...okay on with the story!  
  
A Leaf Changes Color-Chapter 4 ~Escaping  
  
"Arthur what are we going to do?" asked Molly Weasley frightfully. "I don't know dear, but I think it's best we just all go to Diagon Alley at the moment and hope she arrived in another section, just as Harry did years ago," replied Arthur glumly. "Alright Ron off you go we'll be right behind you," instructed Molly to a dazed looking Ron. One by one all three Weasleys disappeared into the fireplace, to go searching for a lost Hermione...  
  
"Alright Hermione what do you say to some nice toast and tea?" asked a rather cheerful Narcissa. "Thank you very much ma'am, but I already ate breakfast and I really must be getting back," responded a slightly frightened Hermione. Getting over her initial shock, Hermione did not know what was actually in store for her. True, Lucius was in Azkaban, but she was still in the home of his wife and child. Draco Malfoy hated her beyond all reason, and she was barging in on his home. Narcissa seemed to be very nice, but Hermione did not know if it was all a charade or not.  
  
"Do you have any Floo Powder ma'am?" asked Hermione in a squeaky voice. "Well yes naturally, but don't you want to stay and chat with Draco? I hear you two are quite good friends," stated Narcissa, looking questioningly at the seemingly frightened girl. "What?!?" asked Hermione incredulously, "Pardon me, but how in the world did you come to that conclusion?" "I told her about us Hermione, naturally," came the overly cheerful voice of Draco.  
  
Draco walked in the room and placed a light kiss on his mother's head before taking a seat next to Hermione. "Oh did you now Mal- I mean Draco?" asked a bewildered Hermione after getting a look from Draco. "Yes he's told me all about you dear," said Narcissa, in a voice Hermione was not sure was nice or sarcastic.  
  
Hermione was now frightened. "Well thank you for everything but I really must be going now," she said as she got up and swiftly made her way to the fireplace, searching for some Floo Powder. "Nonsense Hermione I'll go to Diagon Alley for you two and buy everything you need. You can pay me back later. In the meantime why don't you two 'hang out' while I'm away alright?" said Narcissa, before snatching Hermione's list of school supplies from her hand. "That would be wonderful mother thank you," replied a cheerful Draco. Oh yes, he thought, this will be great. Before Hermione could do or say anything, Narcissa disappeared with a faint 'pop.'  
  
Hermione slowly turned around to face a glaring Draco. "That's right Mudblood it's just you and me all alone in my big scary house. Frightened are you?" he said. Before Draco could take a closer step towards her, Hermione turned and bolted through the open dining room door, Draco close behind her. Tears were now streaming down Hermione's face, as she was sure she was going to die at the hands of her mortal enemy. She had no idea where she was going, she just kept running. She figured she was going deeper into the Manor as sun was no longer streaming through the non- existent windows. Why oh why was magic not allowed outside of school, she thought, for she had not brought her wand with. As far as she could tell there were no fireplaces down there either, or she figured there would surely be some Floo Powder near by.  
  
It was now pitch black in the room she had just entered, and she had run into something extremely hard and cold as a consequence. Falling backwards she cried out in pain and fear. She could hear footsteps pounding on the corridor floor just outside of the room she was in. Not even 17 and I'm going to die, were her last thoughts as Hermione blacked out.  
  
"We've looked everywhere and have no idea where she could possibly be," reported a very tired looking Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Luna to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. Molly had begun to cry as Fred put an awkward arm around his mother. "I've lost a child," she sobbed into Fred, "21 years of parenting and it has come down to this. She's not even my daughter and I've lost her!" "It's okay mum, she'll show up. She's a smart witch, she'll figure it out," said George confidently. This only made Molly cry harder.  
  
"Draco what did you do?" asked a flabbergasted T.J. "Nothing, the stupid cow wasn't watching where she was going and ran into that stone over there," replied Draco coolly, without a care in the world. "What the hell is that stone anyway?" asked T.J. "Frankly I don't know and I don't care. My father got it from some wizard in Berlin but didn't tell me anything about it before he went to Azkaban," scoffed Draco. "Oh sorry," apologized T.J. thinking he had brought up a touchy subject. "Don't worry about it he's a bastard and out of my life forever, and I'm very happy as of now," Draco replied smoothly. "Right, well we need to get her out of here. Can you show me someplace that has a fireplace? It's freezing down here," remarked T.J. "I'd really rather not. You see, that ugly bitch down there just so happens to be a Mudblood whom I hate beyond all reason, and would prefer if you left her down there to freeze to death," said Draco with malice. "What this pretty little thing? You can't be serious, she's hot!" remarked T.J. "Besides, what would your mother think if something started to smell in a few weeks?" reasoned T.J. "Whatever. I just want the beast out of my house as soon as possible, and I don't care if she bleeds to death in the process," replied a stony looking Draco. He really didn't care what happened to her, he just wanted her out.  
  
A/N: There ya go kids! Slightly shorter than the rest, but hopefully I'll have another chapter before the end of today, maybe even two! Please review!!  
  
A very special thank you to:  
  
Ash and lilblufairy1289 for reviewing so far! You guys rock! 


	5. Auferstanden aus Ruinen

A/N: Yay another one up before the end of the day! School again tomorrow so I don't know when I can get another chapter up, but I promise I'll try really hard to do a daily post. Seeing how I only have a few reviews (which is okay!) I'm going to continue to put your name at the end in thanks even if you only reviewed for (let's say) chapter one or something. Any objections just tell me!  
  
A Leaf Changes Color-Chapter 5 ~Auferstanden aus Ruinen  
  
Hermione slowly opened her eyes to the blurred vision of a tall dark haired man. As he slowly came into focus, Hermione became fearful for she had no idea where she was. "Who are you?" she cautiously asked. "I'm T.J.," came a friendly reply, "I'm a dragon keeper up in Scotland, and young Draco here works for me."  
  
At the mention of Draco's name Hermione shot out of bed and glanced frightfully at the dark Slytherin Prince who was casually leaning against the doorframe. Momentarily forgetting her fear, Hermione glanced around the room to see that is was very expensive and elegantly furnished. Realization hit Hermione as it dawned on her that she was still in Malfoy Manor. Hermione could not control her sobs as she thought of what had happened before blacking out. "Hey kid calm down it's okay," offered an uncomfortable T.J., "I'm here."  
  
Hermione couldn't help her tears as she collapsed in the arms of the strange man. "He tr-tr-tried to kill me!" she sobbed. Draco received a disapproving glare from T.J., and hastily threw up his arms. "Hey, I was merely talking to her and she turned tail and ran for life as if I wanted to hurt her or something," he offered up innocently.  
  
"Hey how about you tell me your name. Don't worry I won't let Draco near you," said T.J. "Her-Hermione Granger sir," she mumbled. "Alright Hermione why don't you tell me what you were doing down in the dungeons in the first place," said T.J.  
  
"Well," she began, "I happened upon the Manor by mistake in the first place, and Narcissa wouldn't let me go and then she left me all alone with Malfoy and he said some threatening words that rather scared me so I ran as fast as I could and then I ran into something really big and that's the last thing I remember," she finished all in one breath.  
  
"Stupid Mudblood, that's what you deserve. It's a pity it didn't kill you," Draco fumed. He couldn't believe this filth was still in his house, laying in one of the guest bedrooms, befouling it as she breathed. "That's enough Draco," came the stern reply from T.J. "She'll be out of here soon enough but in the mean time I do believe you should just leave and take a walk or something."  
  
"Fine, but only because I fear I may do something I might one day regret," came the snotty reply. As soon as he left the room Hermione let out a sigh of relief. "I hate that bastard," she mumbled, but not so low that T.J. couldn't catch it. "He is a self-centered prat, but he really isn't so bad once you get to know him," he offered. "Oh I highly doubt that," she scoffed, "it has been his sole purpose in life to insult my friends and I and to make our lives living hells."  
  
"Alright let's not dwell on that. You have a rather nasty bump on your head that needs healing," he said. "What was that big stone thing anyway?" she asked. "I actually have no idea, but I id read some sort of inscription near the base: Auferstanden aus Ruinen," he said thoughtfully. "What in the world does that mean?" she asked. "I have no idea but Draco said his father got it a while ago in Berlin, so I'm guessing it's in German," he offered.  
  
"Yes I agree, but unfortunately I do not happen to speak German," she said. Hermione distinctly remembered the stone seemed to emit this...power of some sort. Very strange, she thought to herself, I'll have to look that up when I get to a library.  
  
With a wave of his wand and a short incantation, T.J. had Hermione's head free from all unwanted bumps. "Thank you," she said graciously, "I really appreciate everything." "No problem love," he responded, "but I think it's best if you took your leave now." "I couldn't agree more," she said relieved. Grabbing a handful of Floo Powder, she threw it into the fire, waited for the normal green to omit, and stepped in with a shout of "Diagon Alley!"  
  
"You know, you could have been a little nicer back there," said T.J. as he watched a fuming Draco pace back and forth. "Why should I?" came the response, "this is my house and I will do as I please. She had no right being here in the first place!" "Point, but still I mean she is a human being," he argued. "No she isn't! She is less than filth! She does not deserve to breathe the air I do!" Draco shouted in response. "Who are you trying to prove that to kid?" was all T.J said before taking his leave.  
  
Hermione soon came tumbling out of the fireplace at the Leaky Cauldron. It just so happened all the Weasley's including Harry and Luna were at that very place, nursing bottles of Butterbeer contemplating what to do next. Hearing sputtering from the fireplace, they all looked up to see a battered Hermione tumble out. "Hermione!" Harry shouted first, followed by all sorts of welcomes from each party. "Hey guys," she said wearily. "What happened to you?" demanded Ron.  
  
"Alright everyone back up give her some air!" shouted Arthur. Molly immediately rushed to Hermione's side and helped her to her feet. "Over here love, let's get some chocolate in you," she said, "now tell us what happened." Hermione relayed to the lot everything that happened to her, excluding the fact that it was some strange stone that she ran into, stating it was a couch instead. She did not know why, but she did not want anyone to know she stumbled, quite literally, upon some sort of ancient artifact that she could feel power radiating from.  
  
"Malfoy! Why I'm gonna-," Ron started but was immediately cut off after receiving a strict look form his mother. "Did Malfoy, uh, hurt you Hermione?" asked a rather calm Arthur. "No Mr. Weasley, just frightened me is all, "she replied shakily. The whole group seemed to let out a collective sigh at this, each expecting the worst.  
  
"I think it's best if we maybe continue this tomorrow. I think Hermione needs her rest," stated Mrs. Weasley, heading for the fireplace. "Wait my list!" exclaimed Hermione remembering Narcissa still had it, "She's supposed to of bought all my things for me." "That's alright I'll owl her tonight and I'll ask her to send us your things tomorrow," said Mr. Weasley, "but in the meantime, Hermione, I think you need your rest."  
  
Hermione begrudgingly accepted this and followed the Weasley's back through the fireplace. I really hate Flooing, she thought wearily to herself, now I know where Harry is coming from.  
  
A/N: There ya go! Hope you liked it! See the Action/Adventure is almost sorta taking place, but Romance is yet to be revealed! I can't guarantee another one by tonight, but most assuredly by sometime tomorrow! Also I have yet to reveal what the inscription on the stone means, that's for next chapter, but for those of you who do know it, and where it comes from, please know that it is in no way anywhere related to "Nazis" or anything. I'll explain more next chapter!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Ash, lilblufairy1289, and ~* Lula *~!! 


	6. An Angry Hungarian Horntail

A/N: I know I promised another chapter two nights ago, but I didn't know what I was getting myself into at the time! I really enjoy writing but since the weekend is over it feels like it's nearly impossible to juggle homework and a new chapter. To all those authors who do manage it, kudos to you! Anyway I just wanted to apologize for not posting when I meant to, but here is the next chapter!  
  
A Leaf Changes Color-Chapter 6 ~An Angry Hungarian Horntail  
  
Draco was getting nervous. It was late and T.J. had already left for the day, but Draco decided to stick around feigning the pen's dire need of manure pick-up. Draco really wanted to spend some time with Sita without his mentor around, for T.J. always claimed it was "too dangerous for a lad such as yourself." Draco mostly wanted to prove to himself that he could handle a baby dragon. Though it hurt his pride, Draco was man enough to admit a full-grown dragon was not to be dealed with alone.  
  
But that wasn't doing him any good at the moment. Thinking he simply had to open the gate and walk in, Draco wanted to see Sita. But after opening the gate quite easily, Draco realized that it seemed to of since sealed itself shut. Draco didn't see any problem in this, thinking he could just spend the night in the pen after spending time with his favorite dragon. Draco thought he was home free up until he found himself staring straight past Sita and into the eyes of her very dangerous-looking mother.  
  
Draco was subconsciously fingering his wand that lay in his pocket. He knew it wouldn't do him any good though. For one, magic was not permitted outside of school and he would for sure be expelled. Secondly though, all the curses he knew in the world would not even scratch this full-grown beast in front of him.  
  
Sita's mother began to growl lowly, and Draco knew it was time to do something. Deciding to both take a page from Victor Krum's book and disregard school rules, Draco quickly pulled out his wand and transfigured a rock nearby into a large dog. His plan seemed to work at first, and the Hungarian Horntail shifted to one side trying to keep her eyes on the dog. Draco, thinking this was his chance, fled for the gate. It wasn't until he heard the mother's angry "roar" that he remembered the gate was locked from the outside.  
  
"Alohomora!" he yelled, thinking he had already broken the Decree for Underage Wizarding Law, and one more spell would not hurt. But to his bitter disappointment the simple unlocking spell had not worked. Turning around he saw the dragon slowly making her way toward him, nostrils flaring.  
  
Panicking, Draco stupidly started throwing rocks and the enraged dragon, hoping to get her to turn away. No such luck. Draco looked past the mother to see Sita frolicking about in the pen with Draco's transfigured dog; unaware of the danger her keeper was in. "Sita," he quietly called, praying she would hear him, and hoping somehow she would understand and be able to do something. But she continued to prance about on the ground, chasing the dog.  
  
Draco had a fleeting thought. What if he could transfigure his dog into another dragon? Surely the mother would see it next to her baby and her attention would be drawn to it. Without another though Draco pointed his wand at the dog shouting "Engorgio!" quickly followed by "Dragonis Changus!" The dog first grew about 10 times its original size, reaching to the mother's neck. Seconds later it turned into a bright red, fire- breathing dragon. If Draco were not fearing for his life at this point, he would be quite pleased not only with the success of his spells, but the beauty of the dragon he created.  
  
Rearing up on her hind legs, the Horntail turned toward the other dragon and began to roar and spout flames. Draco's dragon didn't really seem to be very used to being a dragon, and kept flailingly it's small arms about, unable to keep its balance. The dragon had a rather large horn protruding from his nose, as well as several more along his head and spine. Finally unable to keep his balance, the dragon fell forward just as the Horntail charged; the two roughly colliding into each other. Both fell to the ground with a thunderous "thud," Sita just barely able to move out of the way.  
  
Both of the dragons clumsily got tot heir feet again, Draco's dragon still swaying slightly, and the horntail looking very weak. Upon closer examination, Draco saw that his dragon's horn had penetrated the tender skin of the mother's neck, and she was slowly bleeding to death. She collapsed to the ground in a bloody pool, just barely alive.  
  
Draco's first reaction was that of relief, but it soon turned to sadness as he saw his favorite dragon nudging her mother, begging her to get up. Draco saw that she was still alive, but she was slowly slipping away. With thoughts of his dragon friend in mind, Draco strode confidently to where the Horntail lie. Pointing his wand at her throat he repeated the spell Madam Pomfrey had once used on him when Buckbeak the Hippogriff had ripped at his arm.  
  
Praying that it would work Draco stepped back and watched as a faint blue light began to emit from the wound, growing darker by the second. The blue light had engulfed the wound entirely now, and the Horntail was groaning slightly. Draco stood completely bewildered as the dragon rose and shook her head, completely healed.  
  
His happiness soon came to a crashing halt as the dragon seemed now even more angry than before and immediately turned to Draco. But before Draco could utter so much as a peep Sita spread her wings and jumped in front of Draco. She turned her head and looked at him, and in that brief moment he swore he saw understanding in her eyes. He knew she was protecting him.  
  
Harry woke early the next morning with a feeling of unhappiness. They were supposed to go back to Diagon Alley that day, but he really didn't feel like going out, and he was worried about Hermione after the previous day's ordeals. She had seemed very quiet and secluded last night, refusing food and practically running to Ginny's room. After listening closely he heard the shower running, and he knew it was Hermione. She had been up several times throughout the night, going to the bathroom and throwing up then headed for the shower. Harry figured she must be sick, but he didn't know how severe it was.  
  
Hermione was positively miserable. Last night she had felt absolutely drained, too exhausted to even eat supper. To her horror she had woken up in excess of five times throughout the night feeling incredibly ill. She had jumped in the shower after each sickness spell. The feeling of being drained had come back with a vengeance. Last night it was from being tired, and now it was like someone had shoved a vacuum cleaner down her throat and was physically sucking her soul out of her. She was really worried now, this couldn't be right.  
  
T.J. went home that night looking forward to getting a glass of firewhiskey and settling down in front of the telly. He had left Draco at the dragon's pen, confident the chap could clean up all the dung on his own. He was a little too eager I'm afraid, he chuckled to himself. Glancing up at his bookshelves, he came across a book labeled "The Complete German Dictionary." Remembering that his grandfather left it there years ago, T.J. thought it would be the perfect time to look up the inscription, he abandoned his firewhiskey and headed for the bookshelf.  
  
Picking up the book he looked up each individual word. While flipping through the "e" section he came upon "East Germany." Reading further he saw that the ex-state's national anthem read "Auferstanden aus Ruinen." Eyes widening, he read the translation: Arisen from Ruins. T.J. had no clue as to what he was looking at, and how it could possibly be related to a faint carving on an ancient-looking stone. Thinking it would be best to think about it tomorrow and possibly ask Draco for help, T.J. decided to hit the sheets.  
  
A/N: Yay 6 down! I hope you see now what I meant about the whole "Nazi" thing....one can't be too careful! Thanks for reviewing you have done nothing but help me tremendously! I attempted my first cliffhanger! Granted it is a weak one, but sort of one just the same! Again please review!  
  
Special Thanks to:  
  
Ash, lilblufairy1289, ~* Lula *~, and Surf-Soccer360! 


	7. Another Unwanted Encounter

A/N: Wow. It's been over a year since I last updated. The pressures of school took hold and forced me to join the dark forces of learning powers, where I had to put my story on hold. But something possessed me today to check it out and ideas began pouring through my head. So here goes…

Chapter Seven

Another Unwanted Encounter

Draco was forced to open his eyes as the obtrusive sunlight forced its way over the hill. Grumbling to himself, he rolled over, only to bump right into a sleeping Sita.

The previous night's events came rushing back to him as he stood up with a start. He remembered Sita's mother rearing up to charge, than Sita blocking him from the Horntail's angry talons…oh right, then he tripped over a rock behind him and passed out. If it weren't for the current pounding headache that over powered his mind at the moment he would of taken the time to openly laugh at himself.

He looked over to the far side of the pen and was startled to see Sita's mother staring at him with red angry eyes. But she just sat there watching, not bothering to charge. Apparently she had some sort of trust in him. Not wanting to stick around to see how far his luck would reach, Draco turned and began walking swiftly toward the gate, remembering it was still locked from the other side.

Cursing to himself he saw T.J. was running toward him, wand in hand and at the ready. He quickly unlocked the gate, pulled Draco out, than slammed it shut and murmured the same incantation to lock it again.

"What the _hell_ do you think you're doing in there? How did you get in there? Why are you still alive?" he demanded, face turning red. Draco could clearly see the worried look in his eyes.

Choosing not to admit that he had nearly peed himself the night before he was so scared, Draco coolly answered, "I've been in there since last night because _someone _forgot to mention the incantation to this door here. But I'm just fine. Sita and her mum love me and trust me completely." T.J. was dying to wipe that smirk from his face.

"I don't believe you, that Horntail trusts _no one_. What makes you think I would believe that rubbish?" he retorted.

"Watch this," came the smart-ass reply.

Draco then climbed up to the top of the surrounding magical fence, cursing wildly to himself for not thinking of doing this the night before when it seemed so obvious. He knew that the fence had a spell on it to allow humans alone to touch it.

Upon reaching the top he called Sita over with his trademark whistle (you know, the one he uses _just_ for her.) Hearing it she sprang up and trotted over, careful not to touch the fence as she reared up to accept his hand that was willing to pet her.

"Yes that's all well and good but I was referring to the vicious, red eyed, foaming at the mouth dragon over _there_." T.J. pointed, gesturing toward Sita's mother.

Draco gulped, but not wanting T.J. to get the best of him, he hopped down and jogged over to other side of the fence where the dragon still sat, following him with her eyes. Draco again climbed to the top, confident that the dragon would not be able to touch him because he had the fence on his side.

He again whistled, but this time it was shaky. T.J. smirked knowing the boy would do anything before he let his pride be ruined. "It's alright kid," he said, "No one's been able to touch her for years. She's too vicious. Now get down here so I can get you home, your mum is frantic."

Not wanting to give in, thinking it was a sign of weakness, Draco again whistled, this time more clearly. To his utmost bewilderment, and T.J.'s as well, the giant beast got up and made her way over to Draco, lifting her head slightly so he could reach out and pet her snout. He did so, earning a happy growl from the beast.

After picking his jaw up from off the floor, T.J. again called Draco over and they made their way back to the cabin where Draco would Floo out. Not wanting to admit he was wrong, T.J. decided to change the subject.

"You know, you really need to get your Apparation license, this nonsense of me picking you up every day is really getting boring," he mumbled.

"I know, my test is next Saturday, though it doesn't matter because school starts up tomorrow and I won't be working here anymore. And don't change the subject. I'll have you know I have no intention of letting you live that one down. Bow before me and my superiority!" he joked, earning him a swift kick in the shin from his friend and mentor.

Hermione now had everyone in the house positively terrified. The poor girl just could not stop

being sick. Molly had used some simple healing spells for sickness, going as far as using one for morning sickness, all of which did not work.

Arthur was about to call Hermione out of the bathroom to take her to St. Mungo's when she emerged, looking quite healthy and ready to take on the day.

Looking around at everyone's flabbergasted looks, she asked, "What's wrong? What's happened?"

"Um, you being sick happened Hermione," came Ron's intelligent response.

"What he means dear is that you've been up all night with what would seemingly be the flu," was Mrs. Weasley's worried response.

"The flu? What are you talking about I just went in to have a quick shower before we went to Diagon Alley," said a confused Hermione, again looking about the hallway at her extended family's worried expressions. What were they talking about?

Mrs. Weasley let out a small squeak, no doubt ready to faint with worry at Hermione's sudden lack of memory.

"Um Hermione a word if you please," said Ginny, taking control of the situation. Hermione hastily followed Ginny to her room, anxious to get out of everyone's stares.

"What is going on Ginny?" asked Hermione after shutting the door behind her.

"Why don't you sit next to me," said Ginny, not wanting to worry Hermione even more. "Um, Hermione, ever since you got back from Malfoy's you've been acting a little weird, which we paid no attention to as you did spend a day with the other He-who-must-not-be-named. I mean who could blame you? But anyway for the past five hours or so you've been periodically retreating to the bathroom where we heard you become quite sick, which in turn made me want to hurl but that's beside the point. Then right now you come out of there acting like nothing happened at all- well you can see why we'd be a little nervous on your behalf."

"Are you kidding me? Gin are you ok? I just woke up like 30 minutes ago then I got in the shower…do I smell bad or something? Are you guys just trying to be nice?" Hermione anxiously asked, knowing she probably would not like the answer.

"Okay looks like we have some temporary memory loss, or at least what I hope will be temporary. No Hermione, I'm not kidding with you. You've been up since like 4 this morning. You didn't have any dinner last night so it's a wonder you're able to hurl at all…"

"Okay thank you that's enough Gin! Look I believe you guys but as Merlin is my witness I just woke up and went to take a shower. Maybe yesterday shook me up so bad I'm choosing to block some things out…" came Hermione's nervous reply.

"Yeah I'm sure that's it. One look at Malfoy and that creepy mansion would send me running. Actually I lied. One look at Malfoy would send me running to his bedroom. Have you seen that boy lately? He is damn fine!" squealed Ginny.

"Ew no! And when have you seen him this summer?" asked Hermione.

"Well I haven't actually seen _him_, I just saw his picture in _The Daily Prophet_. Apparently they found some new breed of dragon and they're keeping it at this place in Scotland where Malfoy is working. It was just a side shot but it looked pretty good. Well, actually he was sweeping up dung, quite fitting job I might add, but you get my point." came Ginny's enthusiastic response.

"Er…right anyway maybe you should tell your family that I can't make it to Diagon Alley today. I'm still not feeling that well and apparently I've lost my mind."

"Oh stop it!" laughed Ginny, "but I will tell them. You should get some rest you're looking pale. Don't worry I'll get your books for you."

"Actually Narcissa Malfoy bought all me books yesterday. I'm expecting her to drop them off for me later. So no worries Gin, but thanks anyway," said Hermione.

"Narcissa Malfoy no kidding. Well this has been an interesting day and it's only," Ginny looked down at her watch, "9 o'clock. Well, toodles Herms, have fun. You're welcome to anything in my room…just remember to keep some incriminating evidence to yourself." With a wink and a wave the bouncy red head was out the door, explaining to her relatives that their friend was too sick to make the trip today.

Hermione sighed and laid down on Ginny's bed. 'I am a little tired' she thought. 'Maybe I'll just rest my eyes…'

"Draco Malfoy _where_ have you been!" shouted a very annoyed Narcissa Malfoy. "I've been waiting the entire night for you, and I didn't get a wink of sleep! I was worried sick!

"Calm down mother I'm fine" came the curt response of the boy in question. "I was accidentally locked in an empty cage, but here I am, safe and sound."

"Hmph. Well, you're lucky you're cute," winked the elder Malfoy as she ruffled her son's hair. I have some shopping with the girls today so I'm expecting you to do some chores for me."

"Sure, anything for you. But would you mind if I got some sleep first?" asked the weary Draco. Being up all night with vicious dragons than suffering from a mild concussion can take a lot out of you.

"Actually I do mind. There is no rest for the wicked, I though I told you that when you were little," said Narcissa, clearly in thought. "Oh, never mind. Anyway I need you to tidy up your room, and give Hermione her books today."

"What?" came the angry shout from her son.

"Oh Draco your room isn't _that_ dirty. It shouldn't take you but 20 minutes…"

"No mother I don't care about my room. You know how I feel about that Mudblood, what makes you think I would go out of my way to deliver her the stupid books?" asked a clearly infuriated Draco.

"Excuse me? Well for starters I am your mother Draco, and you will do as I tell you. And she is a nice girl, you're just choosing to look past that. Give up on the old times dear, your father is gone and you know I let his beliefs and traditions die with him. I will not tolerate those things in my house," said Narcissa, clearly disappointed in her son.

"Alright fine but I'm only doing it because you asked me too, and do not expect me to become best friends with her just because you happen to like the bit," Draco paused here after receiving an infuriated glance from his mother, "the girl," he finished boldly, daring another glance at his mum.

"Thank you Draco, I suppose I can live with that," she replied thoughtfully. "But really she _is_ a nice-"

"Okay!" shouted Draco. "I get it but you must understand that we've been enemies since day one mother. You cannot expect me to put every nasty things she's ever done to me behind me. You know once she punched me right in the face."

At this Narcissa burst into a round of giggles. She attempted to stop after receiving a nasty glare from her son, but the look his eyes held- a look of utter amazement and disgust- made her snort in to her hand, then burst outright into full-fledged laughter.

After watching his mother practically fall to the floor for about 5 minutes he decided enough was enough and turned around and walked toward the dining area, grabbing Hermione's books from the table and marched over to the fireplace. Glancing again into the hall he saw his mother had indeed fallen to the floor and seemed to be rolling about trying to calm her laughter. Draco thought it was amusing, but knew his mother desperately needed friends.

He went to the fireplace, threw in a handful of Floo powder, stepped into the familiar green flames, shouted "The Burrow!" in a clear voice (he remembered that the Mudblood had mentioned her staying there earlier,) and vanished.

Hermione awoke several hours later that day to find that all the Weasleys, Harry, and Luna were gone, no doubt in Diagon Alley already. She stretched and walked down to the kitchen with every intent of quelling her noisy stomach that clearly wanted some food's attention.

Upon turning the corner she shrieked in surprise to find her mortal enemy sitting at the kitchen table, nursing a cup of tea. Beside him was a rather large stack of schoolbooks. Hermione had not yet forgotten their last encounter, and rather than being angry at his intrusion, she backed away in fear hoping that he hadn't noticed her, as he had yet to look up form his tea.

Just as she rounded the corner she heard a distinct, "I know you probably thought that was incredibly stealthy, but I'm not that stupid Granger. Get your ass back in here I have your stupid school books."

"Yes I see that," she responded, "so just leave them there and leave the way you came and I'll pretend I never saw you and continue my day as if it were pleasant."

"Sorry no can do. Besides, don't you want to thank me?" came an incredibly annoying voice from her enemy.

Grumbling, she made her way back into the kitchen. She eyed him warily before she went to the fridge and grabbed the nearest thing to eat, which just so happened to be some leftover ham and cheese sandwiches with a gallon of milk and two apples. Starving, she grabbed all of it and placed it on the table, completely ignoring the Slytherin as she began to dig in.

Draco curled his lips in disgust, not only because she was eating like it was her last day on Earth, but because she chose to ignore his presence. If there was one thing Draco hated more than the Mudblood herself, it was being ignored. Clearing his throat he stood up and made his way over to the fireplace.

"On second thought don't thank me. Just don't speak to me ever again while you're at it. I hope you choke on your sandwiches," he said as he turned to leave. He stopped when he heard her chuckling behind him.

Infuriated, he whirled around to glare daggers, but couldn't help cracking a smile as he saw that she had begun to choke on her ham, just as he wished. After a full 30 seconds of watching her, he decided he should do something. As much as he hated her, he couldn't have her death in his conscience. He loved his beauty sleep and he knew her dying would haunt his dreams.

Satisfied that he convinced himself that he was doing it for his good and not hers, he went behind the now purple-faced Hermione, wrapped his strong arms around her small waist and pulled her to him, attempting the Heimlich maneuver. To her immense relief and his immense disgust, the offending piece of meat shot out of her mouth and onto the table, where they both stared at it for a moment before they realized his hands were still around her waist.

Embarrassed, they both jumped apart and turned to glare at the other, prepared to throw an insult. But neither got the chance as the fireplace roared up and out stepped a dirty Ron and Luna. Upon seeing them Ron let out an angry growl and advanced on Draco.

But to everyone's surprise, Hermione stepped in front of him and put her hands up to fend off the angry red head.

"It's okay Ron, he was just leaving. He stopped by to kindly drop off my books," she stated calmly, turning to look at Draco and motioned with her eyes toward the fireplace.

Draco didn't need to be told twice as he turned and left without so much as a backward glance.

Ron turned to Hermione, planning to ask what happened when he saw she had already returned to the table and was calmly finishing her lunch. He decided not to ask, as he had a lot more on his mind at the moment. He couldn't get what his girlfriend had just told him out of his mind. He was going to be a father in six short months.

A/N: Gah! Longer than I intended but that's not necessarily a bad thing right? Anywho cliffhanger woo hoo! I hope you all enjoyed. I've read my story over form the beginning and have been taking notes to make sure I don't leave anything out in later chapters. I'm feeling very confident as to where this is going, so please stick with me! Thank you again to everyone who's Reviewed so far, you are very kind!


End file.
